The present invention provides an improvement over standard padlocks by enabling an end user to change the padlock lock cylinder easily. Many current padlocks use lock cylinders that are incorporated into the padlock and cannot be changed by the end user. Therefore, a lock is sold at a particular security level, and this security level cannot be changed, for example, without limitation, “upgraded” to a higher level of security. The end user, by being able to change the lock cylinder, is able to change the security level of the padlock by using a higher security lock cylinder. Also, with current padlocks in which the lock cylinder is incorporated into the padlock if a key is lost or stolen, the end user must replace the padlock, which can be expensive, or take the padlock to the manufacturer or a locksmith to rekey the padlock, which is inconvenient and also possibly expensive.
Currently there are padlocks with changeable lock cylinders available; however, these changeable lock cylinders are not standard and fit only into the particular padlock for which they are designed. Other prior art locks use inserts, sleeves or other devices that must change as the lock cylinder changes. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a padlock that enables any manufacturer's standard size ⅞ inch cam lock cylinder to be used with the lock. The challenge with this is that not all standard cam lock cylinders have the same length. It is therefore another objective of the present invention to provide a padlock that can adjust for the differences in length of standard cam lock cylinders.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a padlock body with a changeable lock cylinder that uses standard cam lock cylinders and can accommodate cam lock cylinders of different lengths.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.